


Jealousy

by Sleepyashe_shay78



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, poor Deuce, slight OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyashe_shay78/pseuds/Sleepyashe_shay78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DeNile never feels the fury of jealousy.</p><p>No, as a decedent from royalty, DeNile’s hold their head up in pride while eyes gaze over the insignificant subjects. </p><p>DeNile's do not get jealous…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Luna is my OC not to be confused with the talented Luna Mothews. I made her before Boo York and have yet to come up with a better name for my little nymph XD

A DeNile never feels the fury of jealousy.

No, as a decedent from royalty, DeNile’s hold their head up in pride while eyes gaze over the insignificant subjects. 

DeNile's do not get jealous…

However, Cleo couldn't help but glare at the foolish bimbo who dared place a hand on what was hers.

Deuce Gorgon.

Yes, from across the hall, Cleo watched as the pink haired nymph by the name of Luna smiled. Dimples deepening as Deuce rubbed the back of his neck.

A lazy smile on his face and Cleo could hear the spine tingling deep laugh. Too bad it was because of what Luna had said.

The nymph was clever and, though Cleo hated to admit it, cute to boot. The friendship she had with Deuce (who was Cleo’s beloved boyfriend in case you didn't know), made it worse.

The halls began to grow crowded and Cleo refused to have her public see her in this frazzle state.

Shoulders back. Chest out. Beautiful nose pointed to the sky. Cleo walked over. Ignoring this feeling in her chest. 

Ra, Luna did have an enormous chest in comparison to Cleo's much smaller chest. Another reason to dislike this tart.

When Deuce’s eyes met with hers, Cleo felt herself turn to mush. Even though sun glasses covered the spectacular green irises her boyfriend possessed, Cleo could feel the love and the worship in his gaze 

“Hey babe,” Deuce was clueless. A true boy, he didn't see anything wrong with talking to Luna. She was a cool ghoul. Almost like talking to a dude but sweeter. 

But then Cleo’s nail, a nice amethyst color, dragged over his chest and she kissed him fully over the lips. A kiss filled with possession and venom.

Cleo glared at the confused Luna. Trying to appear innocent but Cleo knew her type. Girls who only appeared innocent.

“Hi sweetie, what are you guys talking about?" Her tone was sugary sweet but Deuce could hear the tightness. The strain.

The jealousy.


End file.
